


In my head

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy, to recall the image of Fuma’s lips, full and pouty, and when I brought my fingers up to touch my own lips, I could almost imagine how they would feel against mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri and Sue (because we all like Kento touching his lips - even if Ri won't quite admit it yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ri+and+Sue+%28because+we+all+like+Kento+touching+his+lips+-+even+if+Ri+won%27t+quite+admit+it+yet%29).



> To quote my bestie:   
> "Here, have some Fumaken! *throws* It has no plot, but shower-smut! Enjoy!"  
> Yes, this is pretty much what this is about. Sorry for the short, pointless thing, it was Ri whispering porn in my ear all over again XD  
> Hope you like it!

Kento’s POV

Sometimes, Fuma’s presence was a little maddening. It was the way he would purse his lips or touch his chest while dancing or roll his hips and everything would just feel a little too hot and my clothes a little too tight suddenly.

Fuma knew his sex appeal, and he was playing it out knowingly in front of the camera.

 _Not_ knowing that who he was riling up most with all these gestures was actually the guy right next to him. 

I heaved a small sigh of relief as I closed the door to my shower cabin after the last performance, allowing myself to let the fake idol smile fall from my lips and to feel just as sexually frustrated as I was.

“Idiot” I groaned to myself, ridding myself of my clothes and getting under the fresh water quickly, trying to wash away all the sweat of the long work day, and hopefully, all the inappropriate pictures of my best friend that were currently residing in my head.

It was hard though, as I was still painfully hard, and Fuma’s face was as impossible to get out of my head as NEWS’ “Chankapana” – once it was settled there, it was there to stay.

I groaned, cursing my luck for the xth time in the last few months. Of all the people in this damn universe, or even in this damn agency, of course I had to fall for my best friend. Because that made things so easy. 

Not.

I closed my eyes, letting the water run down my skin, enjoying the way it felt, and allowing myself to engage in the fantasies I had. 

It was easy, to recall the image of Fuma’s lips, full and pouty, and when I brought my fingers up to touch my own lips, I could almost imagine how they would feel against mine.

It was a little more of a strain to make up the feel of his tongue or the way he would moan into my mouth, but as worked up as I was, I even managed that.

I let my free hand wander over my neck, the wetness of my skin helping enough to make me imagine that it was Fuma’s tongue licking over the bump of my Adams apple. I shivered a little at the feeling, moaning Fuma’s name into nothingness, wishing for nothing more than Fuma to be here with me. 

My fingers found my own nipple then, pinching it, and I whimpered before moving my hand away from my lips, wrapping them around my already leaking cock. 

Fuma’s name fell from my lips again as I imagined that it was his hand pleasing me, or better, his _lips_. I thrust into my hand helplessly, my eyes firmly closed, imagining Fuma on his knees in front of me, locks wet from the spray of the shower, his dark eyes looking up at me. 

I moaned Fuma’s name again until suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and my eyes shot open in shock. 

I had just a moment to consider my options, my own hand still wrapped around my erection, before the intruder reached out to swat my hand away, squeezing my shaft firmly. I moaned as I felt lips nibble on my neck, and my fuzzy mind registered Fuma’s rough voice as he whispered: “Keep your voice down, I could hear you in the next shower stall.”

“Fuma” I whimpered. “I-“

“Shush” he chuckled, fondling the tip of my erection gently, making me feel weak in my knees. “Next time, instead of fantasizing about me, you can just ask nicely.”

I nodded so fast that I was feeling dizzy, groaning in protest as Fuma let go of my cock. I heard him snicker and then I was spun around, and the full lips I had been dreaming about were on mine. 

My back was pressed against the wall of the shower and Fuma’s body was lining up perfectly against mine as he kissed me deeply, his tongue stroking mine in a way I could have never conjured with my imagination. 

One of my hands clung to his shoulder for support while the other knotted on his wet curls, and I almost blanked as I felt his erection rub against mine. 

Fuma’s hand found its way in between our bodies, taking both of us into his fist and starting to stroke us roughly. 

My strangled gasps of his name drowned in our kiss, and only with a lot of effort I managed to peal my hand from his shoulder to reach down as well, finding Fuma’s balls and kneading them softly. Fuma’s answering groan sent shivers all down my spine. 

It didn’t take long, the stimulation soon becoming too much for both my mind and my body, and with a high pitched sound into Fuma’s mouth I came, hard and intense, and Fuma kept stroking me through my orgasm until he found release himself, clinging to me like I was his lifeline.

When I came back to myself, Fuma’s arms were around my waist, holding me close to his body, and his head was leaning against the side of my own. I turned my head a little, nosing his earlobe. 

“It’s not nice to eardrop on people’s private moments” I murmured, smile ridiculously wide. 

“It was not like I had any choice on that matter” Fuma groaned. “Next time you decide to jerk yourself off, don’t do it in the agency buildings.”

“You could have just politely ignored it?” I suggested halfheartedly, and Fuma shivered at the way my breath tickled his ear, skin still hyper sensitive from his orgasm. 

“You kept moaning my name, so I figured I was invited” he murmured, before pulling away to catch my lips in another passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Comments? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
